<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brother by UltimateisUltimate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469632">My Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate'>UltimateisUltimate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Tadashi, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, Incredibly short, Injured Hiro, Sunfire Tadashi, Writing practice, although its not mentioned, fic exerpt, hiro is harsh and tadashi needs a break, practice for bigger fic, references to the show, technically, very vague tho, villain tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This really wasn't the reunion that he planned. None of it was. They weren't supposed to both be kidnapped, Hiro wasn't supposed to get hurt, wasn't supposed to be a superhero.                                                                                                                                                                               </p><p>(And Tadashi wasn't supposed to be a super villain.)"                                                                                                                                                   </p><p>Tadashi and Hiro meet for the first time since the fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada &amp; Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've started binge watching the show and let me tell ya, the existence of mutants within the canon makes me VERY pleased. I've had this plot bunny in my head since Globby's appearance and had to get it out somehow while plotting out this fic. This is rough and short, but I do hope you enjoy this smaller part of a bigger thing anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not my brother," Hiro spat, his face scrunched up in anger, "My brother is <em>dead."</em></p><p> </p><p>(Well <em>technically,</em> he was. His heart <em>had</em> stopped. And restarted. But Hiro didn't really need to know that.)</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Tadashi said, "I swear, I'm here. I'm <em>real,</em> Hiro."</p><p> </p><p>This really wasn't the reunion that he planned. None of it was. They weren't supposed to both be kidnapped. Hiro wasn't supposed to get hurt. Hiro <em>definitely</em> wasn't supposed to be a <em>superhero.</em></p><p> </p><p>(And Tadashi wasn't supposed to be a super <em>villain.)</em></p><p> </p><p>Tadashi pushed his sleeves up, allowing his bedridden brother to see his scars. "Look, I got these from the fire. I was clearly <em>there,</em> Hiro. You can even feel them if you need to. They're 100% real."</p><p> </p><p>Hiro's eyes glanced over his scars. He looked back up at Tadashi, anger and doubt written all over him. Hiro's hand twitched, but otherwise stayed dormant on his stomach. Then finally, he snorted. "You're more...<em>convincing</em> than the other fakes I've met, I'll give you that." Another hand twitch. "But you forget. Or rather, <em>didn't know.</em> I was there. I saw that building explode."</p><p> </p><p>"I know it did, Hiro! I know it's freaky, like something from one of Fred's comics. But I swear to you, I'm Tadashi."</p><p> </p><p>Hiro let out a huff. "I totally wanna believe you man, but it's literally impossible." </p><p> </p><p>"Hiro please-"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Enough."</em> Hiro's voice was louder and clearer than it has been since before he got hurt, his hand clenching the blanket. He looked up at Tadashi with pure raw anger, and frankly, it scared him, that his baby brother was capable of such rage. "Do you wanna know how <em>I</em> know that you're not my brother?"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Because at the end of the day, with all that I've seen, I can totally accept that my brother survived the fire and became some sort of weird fire mutant. But my brother? He was a good man, a smart man, and he would never stoop himself so low to work with <em>scum</em> like you."</p><p> </p><p>Hiro's words echoed throughout the room. It was Tadashi's turn to clench his fists, squeezing tight enough that his cuticles start to break through his skin. He bowed his head, unable to look at Hiro any longer</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing else to say?" A pause. A huff. "Get out of my cell."</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi stood up, leaving the room in a haste. He fled, rudely pushing through super villains and guards alike as he finally, finally makes it to his room. He locks it behind him, before slumping down against it.</p><p> </p><p>"He really...believes I'm some sort of trick. God, people have <em>done this</em> to him before. What was I thinking? Why did I ever think things could ever be normal again?" He wrapped his arms around himself. </p><p> </p><p>His brother hated him, didn't even believe who he was. Everyone he had ever loved thought he was dead, and with Baymax out of commission, not only would this disgusting kidnapping ring never be shut down, but Hiro, his baby brother, wrapped up in business he never should've had a part in, was stuck here. Horribly injured, and usually drugged up, Hiro would die here, thinking he was completely and utterly alone. The thought was more than Tadashi could take.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi felt his face consort in anger. No. He couldn't allow it. Letting his brother stay here was not an option, even if it means signing Tadashi's own death warrant. Even if it was the last thing he would ever do, he had to get his brother out.</p><p> </p><p>But in order to do that, he needed help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>